


Make a Wish, Old Man

by magictodestroy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Cake, Candles, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Leorio's birthday party, au i guess, blame Pariston, but like then it gets sad, but not like seriously, hanzo flirts with leorio, hxh spoilers, knov and morel are married, like there's not dark continent arc or whatever, morel flirts with leorio, there are too many people - Freeform, there's a lot of flirting, they have to use nen to fit all these people in leorio's apartment, zepile flirts with leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magictodestroy/pseuds/magictodestroy
Summary: It's Leorio's 22nd Birthday Party, and Killua and Gon throw him a surprise party:Leorio greets everyone who comes to congratulate him. It’s a dizzying array of his friends, and Gon’s friends, some of whom are people he’s never met before. But the music is good, and the food is delicious, and the party feels like it could really get started.If only they could get some booze.‘Are all the drinks virgin?’ Leorio asks Kurapika as he finishes off his third glass of punch.‘Yes, they’re all like you in that capacity,’ Kurapika says smoothly.





	Make a Wish, Old Man

‘Surprise!’

Leorio starts when he comes home the afternoon of his birthday. His normally sombre student apartment is full of people and bursting with colours and glitter.

‘Happy birthday, Leorio!’ Gon shouts, jumping into Leorio’s arms.

‘Hey, hey,’ Leorio says, catching him.

‘It’s your birthday!’ Gon cheers, as if Leorio doesn’t know. He’s got on a party cone hat in sparkling gold. It fits a bit crooked on top of his spiky hair, and glitter rains down over his hair and face.

‘Happy birthday,’ Kurapika says, more calmly. He’s also wearing a party hat (purple) and he scratches at the elastic with a bit of annoyance.

‘Happy birthday, old man!’ Killua hands him a gold crown. ‘You have to wear it. No complaints.’

Leorio doesn’t have complaints. This is unexpected and wonderful. A crooked banner hangs along one wall, hand painted: ‘Happy happy birthday LEORIO!!!’ There are streamers taped to the ceiling, and balloons cluster along the walls and rise up to the ceiling – bright, happy colours that the sunlight illuminates.

There’s a table full of food, and a table with presents, and another table with punch and more food. He can see a cake on the counter in the kitchen through the half open door. Friends and acquaintances stand about, cheering and wishing him well.

‘Thanks. Thanks, everyone. So much.’ Leorio feels tears well in his eyes.

Gon settles the crown on Leorio’s head and drops off him. Leorio straightens it out.

‘Wow,’ Leorio continues. ‘This is so unexpected.’

‘You don’t have to make a speech, dude,’ Killua says. He punches on his phone and dance music starts up.

‘Okay, fine.’ Leorio pulls Killua in for a hug. ‘Won’t bore you then.’

‘Ugh!’ Killua groans. ‘Don’t squash me!’

Leorio squeezes him again for good measure and lets go. He ruffles his hair up.

‘Stop,’ Killua protests, flushing with happiness.

‘Silly,’ Leorio says.

‘Happy birthday,’ Kurapika says again, just as seriously and calmly as the first. ‘I like your crown.’

‘I like your hat.’

Kurapika touches it. ‘Gon said I have to wear it.’

‘And Gon gets his way.’ Leorio smiles and pulls Kurapika into a tight hug. ‘Mm. It’s good to see you.’

Kurapika pats his back. ‘And you.’

Gon races back over to Leorio, somehow not spilling a drop of punch in the cup he hands over. ‘Punch for you!’ he chimes.

Leorio releases Kurapika and takes the punch. ‘Thanks.’ It’s sweet and bubbly, and Leorio drinks it all down. He was thirsty.

Gon grabs the cup. ‘Refill!’ And he’s off again.

‘Happy birthday,’ Melody says.

‘Hey,’ Leorio says, breaking into a grin. ‘I missed you.’

Melody hugs him, and he hugs her back, lifting her a bit off the floor.

‘Whose idea was all this?’ Leorio asks when they release each other.

‘Killua’s,’ Kurapika says. ‘He and Gon thought it up and did most of the planning.’

‘Well, thanks to them.’ Leorio looks around for them. Gon is filling a plate with food, looking very determined, and Killua is up on the back of the sofa, chatting with Wing and Zushi.

Cheadle wraps her arms around Leorio from behind. ‘Happy birthday,’ she says, giving him a squeeze. ‘How’s my favourite student?’ She turns him around and smiles up at him.

‘Good,’ Leorio says. ‘I’m just great. Surprised.’

‘Then the boys succeeded,’ Cheadle says.

‘Yep.’ Leorio scratches at his head, a bit overwhelmed. It’s a whole lot of people.

‘Happy birthday. I made you a card but it’s probably fucking bad.’ A red headed, freckle faced, purple eyed little girl with a rat tail stares up at him solemnly. She’s dressed all in black and hands him an envelope that’s trimmed with lace and glitter. ‘I’m Kite. By the way.’

‘Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course,’ Leorio says. ‘Nice to finally meet you.’

‘Yeah. I would have put it on the present table, but I, like, didn’t buy you anything.’

‘That’s not a problem,’ Leorio says, smiling.

‘I know it isn’t.’

‘Um…’ Leorio stands, not sure what to say or do. ‘Thanks,’ he says again. He opens the envelope and takes out a piece of card paper cut smaller and folded in half. It says ‘happy birthday, leorio.’ on the front in small black lettering and ‘happy birthday to you.’ on the inside in purple gel pen. It’s covered front, back, and inside with heart, butterfly, and flower stickers.

‘I love it,’ Leorio says.

‘Really? Cool.’ Kite continues to stare at him.

Gon comes wandering back with a plate for Leorio. ‘Here you go!’ He hands it over, beaming. ‘I got you lots of food because you’re the birthday boy so you’ll be too busy to grab it yourself!’

‘Thanks, that’s sweet,’ Leorio answers.

Gon beams up at him. ‘Just ask me for anything! I’ll look after you today!’

‘Happy birthday, man!’ Zepile pulls Leorio around and gives him a huge hug.

‘Hey!’ Leorio shouts and hugs him, patting his back heartily. They let go and shake hands and then hug again. ‘Did you finally do it?’ Leorio asks him.

‘Like hell I did!’ Zepile grins. ‘You’re looking at a real, live hunter!’ He punches the air.

Leorio laughs. ‘Good for you! Good for you!’

They hug again.

‘Oh my god, get a room,’ Killua says. He’s eating cocktail meatballs and pizza.

‘Maybe we will,’ Leorio says.

‘Love at last!’ Gon cheers.

Leorio mimes at boxing Gon’s ear, and Gon jumps back, giggling.

‘Damn, it’s good to see you,’ Leorio says to Zepile.

Leorio would have continued to chat with Zepile, but he is pulled around suddenly by Morel, who drags him into a hug that knocks the breath out of him.

‘Happy birthday!’ Morel booms, and Leorio manages to choke out some air in response. Morel claps him on the shoulder, and Leorio staggers forward against Morel’s broad chest.

Morel holds him out by the arms. ‘You’re looking sexier than ever. What a handsome devil.’ He ruffles Leorio’s hair, knocking Leorio’s crown askew over one eye.

‘Thanks,’ Leorio finally manages to say.

‘Congratulations,’ Knov says. He’s holding a silver wrapped present with a big white ribbon. He shakes Leorio’s hand.

‘Thanks,’ Leorio says again as Gon steals the present from Knov and carries it off to the table. He takes Kite’s card too, and Kite follows him away.

‘What have you been up to?’ Morel puts a hand on Leorio’s shoulder, and Leorio tries not to fall over.

‘Studying,’ Leorio says. ‘Yeah.’ He nods and smiles and licks his lip.

‘I’m going to get some food.’ Morel strides off across the room.

‘Congratulations,’ Knov says again and pats Leorio’s cheek a little condescendingly before following after his husband.

Leorio greets everyone who comes to congratulate him. It’s a dizzying array of his friends, and Gon’s friends, some of whom are people he’s never met before. But the music is good, and the food is delicious, and the party feels like it could really get started.

If only they could get some booze.

‘Are all the drinks virgin?’ Leorio asks Kurapika as he finishes off his third glass of punch.

‘Yes, they’re all like you in that capacity,’ Kurapika says smoothly.

‘Ha ha.’ Leorio wanders into his kitchen searching for something to drink.

‘Hey! What are you doing in here?’ Menchi is cooking artichoke hearts. ‘This is the prep area.’

Leorio shrugs and grabs a bottle of vodka and a twelve pack of beer. ‘Not a little kid’s birthday part,’ he says, ‘no matter what the hats might make you think.’

Buhara laughs. ‘I guess not.’

Leorio blinks up at him in confusion, wondering how he ever managed to get into his kitchen. He takes up half of it, and his head is hitting the ceiling.

‘I make a great punch,’ says a skinny young man with a huge afro. He has the shiniest pants Leorio has ever seen on a human being outside of a music video. ‘I’m Stick Dinner,’ he says, flashing Leorio a smile and the peace sign.

‘Nice to meet you,’ Leorio says.

Stick chops a water melon in two and begins to scoop it out. ‘I’ll have this out there in fifteen minutes.’

Leorio nods and takes the beer out and puts it on the punch table.

‘Oh thank god,’ Pariston says.

Leorio jumps when he hears his voice, and Pariston giggles.

‘Did you miss me?’ he asks. He’s wearing a pink party hat to match his pink suit, and he eyes Leorio over, a wicked smile stretched on his face.

Leorio pops open a can of beer. He can’t think of a reason why Pariston Hill would come to his birthday party. He looks around warily for Ging.

Oh. He’s here too. Currently smashed on the sofa underneath Kite. Kite is talking very solemnly, and Ging is nodding along, eyes closed.

‘Happy birthday,’ Pariston says and leans in and kisses Leorio’s cheek. His lip gloss leaves a sweet, sticky spot on Leorio’s cheek.‘I’m the one who got you the lingerie.’

‘Uh… okay.’ Leorio has no idea what to say to that, so he just pats Pariston’s arm awkwardly.

‘It’s more comfortable than you’d think’ Pariston says and wanders off to talk to Cheadle.

Zepile spots the beer and hurries over and cracks one open. ‘That’s what this party was missing.’ He clacks their cans together. ‘Cheers!’

Leorio nods. ‘To your health.’

‘And to yours! May you have many more birthdays!’

They drink.

Some people are dancing in the middle of the living room. Killua is one of them, dancing with his little sister. He spins her around and around, and she laughs. Leorio watches them fondly. He feels himself smiling without thinking about it.

Stick comes out with another punch bowl. It’s got balls of melon, strawberries, and cherries in it. Stick sets it down and puts a little sticky note on the table in front of it: ‘Not For Babies.’

Kite looks over curiously.

‘You’re a baby,’ Stick says, pointing a finger at him.

Kite sighs and settles back against Ging.

‘Am I a baby?’ Gon says, grinning up at Stick.

‘Definitely a baby.’

‘Hey, you,’ Pyon says. She gives Leorio a quick hug. ‘Sorry I’m late.’ She has a narrow pink-wrapped present tucked under one arm.

Leorio flushes a little when she hugs him. ‘Let me get you some punch.’ He pours her a glass of the ‘not for babies’ punch.

She takes it and thanks him. ‘How’s life?’

‘Good,’ Leorio answers. ‘Busy. But it’s good.’

‘Cheadle’s really taken a shine to you, hasn’t she?’

Leorio nods, licks his lip. ‘Guess so.’

‘She’s the best.’ Pyon glances around the room, and her eyes flash. ‘Damn.’

‘Pariston?’

‘Uh huh.’

Pariston smiles over at them and waves a little. He’s got his arm looped with Knov’s and is talking his ear off.

Morel has abandoned Knov and is trying to convince Kurapika to dance.

‘Good luck with that,’ Leorio mutters out loud.

‘Hmm?’ says Zepile.

‘Kurapika doesn’t dance,’ Leorio explains. He nods at Kurapika and Morel.

‘Is he still stubborn?’ Zepile asks.

‘Like a mule.’

Morel pulls Kurapika out onto the dance floor, and Kurapika is unable to resist. They go off together, a bit shaky, but Kurapika doesn’t look completely miserable.

‘Want to dance?’ Zepile asks.

Leorio laughs. ‘I’ve got too left feet.’

‘Well then you can match my two right ones.’

They dance together, Zepile leading. His hands are firm on Leorio’s waist and shoulder.

‘Why are we waltzing to Uptown Funk?’ Leorio laughs.

‘Starting you off slow.’ Zepile leads him carefully.

Alluka breaks away from Killua and races to Pyon. ‘Dance with me! Dance with me!’

Pyon puts a hand over her heart. ‘I’m honoured.’

They spin together, hopping around. Alluka laughs, and Pyon lifts her to twirl her.

Killua watches for a moment, and then cuts in and steals Kurapika from Morel. Kurapika dances with him, still a bit reluctantly, but he doesn’t complain too much. Morel rescues Knov from Pariston’s clutches and kisses him softly as they dance.

‘Wow, get a room,’ Killua chides.

‘Shut up!’ Morel calls back.

Leorio laughs and then Hanzo cuts in and steals Leorio from Zepile.

‘You didn’t see me come because I’m a ninja,’ Hanzo says, bobbing along to the music.

‘No, I didn’t,’ Leorio answers.

Hanzo has a red party hat on his shiny, bald head. It points straight up, looking like a geometry question in a mathematics book.

Hanzo pulls Leorio tighter and rocks their hips together, hands firm on Leorio’s hips.

Leorio shivers a little. ‘Damn, Hanzo.’

Hanzo grins and pushes Leorio away. He dances by himself as Leorio stands close by.

Leorio shakes his head. ‘Damn, Hanzo,’ he says again.

Morel pulls Leorio around and spins him, dips him. Leorio gasps and laughs out loud. It’s fun and loud, and he’s dizzy.

Alluka is dancing with Cheadle now, and Pariston is dancing with Knov. Kurapika has managed to free himself and is eating food quietly in a corner. Pyon is dancing with either Banana or Spinner. Leorio can’t remember with pink haired girl is which. Pyon has the one with short hair. He’d guess Banana, but he’s not sure. The other one is dancing with Kite.

Colt stands by the food table, his wings fluttering a bit. Another one of Kite’s friends is chatting with him. Leorio can’t remember her name. She’s short with grey hair and big brown eyes.

Morel dips Leorio again, and he feels like he’ll lose his balance and fall over, but Morel holds him, and he doesn’t. Morel pulls him back up, and Leorio feels light headed and wonderful.

He dances until he’s hot and tired and gasping for a drink. He cracks open another beer and gulps it down.

Killua grins up at him. ‘You enjoying your party?’

‘It’s great,’ Leorio says. He plops onto a chair and eats half a pizza. He’s starving.

Guests keep dancing and chatting, going back for food and drink. It’s chaotic in a good way. Leorio fans himself.

‘Damn I’m hot.’

‘You could skip off and take a shower,’ Killua says, checking the time. ‘Cake’s not for another forty minutes.’

‘I’m good.’ Leorio pats his hand. ‘But thanks.’

Cheadle drops down next to Leorio, cheeks flushed. She drinks punch and fans herself.

‘Maybe someone should open a window,’ Leorio suggests.

‘Already done,’ Killua says. ‘It’s a small place with a lot of people.’ He stretches out, legs crossed at the ankle, and eats chips with artichoke dip.

‘Mmhmm.’ Leorio holds the cool can of beer to his forehead.

Pariston sits down on the other side of Cheadle with a plate of fruit salad. Cheadle glances at him out of the corner of her eye and shakes her head.

‘What?’ he says.

‘Don’t you have anything better to do?’

‘No, not really. Gon was very sweet to invite me. Otherwise I’d probably be home alone, bored out of my mind, doing some cocaine.’

‘Oh my god, Pariston.’

‘Well, that’s just one prediction.’

‘Please tell me you didn’t bring cocaine to this party.’

‘I didn’t. I brought ecstasy.’

‘No.’

He giggles. ‘You’re so strict.’

Knov and Morel sit down on the sofa next to Pariston.

Pariston throws an arm around Knov’s shoulders before Morel can. ‘Talk to me, angel.’

Morel wraps an arm around Knov’s waist.

Gon comes bounding out of the kitchen holding a piñata. He hands it to Monta to hang from a hook in the ceiling.

‘The birthday boy goes first!’ Gon called. He skipped over to Leorio, blindfold in hand.

‘Okay, then,’ Leorio says and gets up. He bends down so that Gon can fasten the blindfold over his eyes and then follows Gon over to the piñata, blindfolded and holding Gon’s hand.

Gon has him spin twenty-two times because that’s how old he is. It’s a lot, and Leorio is dizzy, clutching to the stick. He bats the air wildly, missing each time.

‘Not even close!’ Morel teases.

Leorio pulls off the blindfold.

‘Who next?’ Gon asks, bouncing with excitement.

‘Kurapika.’

‘I pass,’ Kurapika says, holding up a hand firmly, palm out.

‘Well, Alluka then.’

He blindfolds Alluka, and she spins. She manages to hit the piñata twice, but she doesn’t break it.

Leorio appoints Cheadle next, and she smashes it straight in two with one go. Candy spills out over the carpet.

Cheadle pulls off her blindfold and smiles at Leorio.

‘That’s impressive,’ he said. ‘You’ve really got a way with that bat.’

‘I played softball in high school.’

‘It shows.’ Leorio pats her shoulder. ‘We should do a game sometime at the hospital.’

‘We should.’

‘Don’t eat all the candy now!’ Gon exclaims. ‘We have cake very soon!’ He hurries back into the kitchen to check on things.

Menchi looks down at the candy on the floor. ‘None of it’s good anyway.’

‘Oh shut up,’ Pyon scolds teasingly.

‘It’s nothing compared to my cake.’

‘Uh huh of course not.’ Pyon tickles Menchi’s nose with a red licorice whip.

Gel gathers up a couple of mini chocolate bars. She eats them both.

‘Nothing like my cake,’ Menchi announces again.

‘Shut up or I’ll kiss you,’ Gel says.

Buhara is now out of the kitchen, and Leorio didn’t see how or when. He’s happily making his way through a plate of devilled eggs.

Leorio steals some of the candy off the floor and sinks back onto the sofa. Ging is still there, somehow, and he smiles shyly at Leorio.

Leorio cracks his knuckles and makes a fist.

Ging blinks at him curiously.

‘Get ready!’ Gon shouts from the kitchen.

Everyone gathers around the coffee table, and Menchi comes out carrying a beautiful cake with pale purple frosting decorated with real flowers. It’s pricked with twenty-two white candles, and they are all ablaze, letting gentle light catch the curves of the petals. Menchi sets it down in front of Leorio, and they sing to him.

‘Make a wish, old man,’ Killua says, eyes shining.

Leorio closes his eyes, makes a wish. He blows out the candles. He gets them out in one go, and his guests applaud and cheer. Menchi cuts the cake herself. It’s an almond and lavender one, and it tastes light and heavenly.

Gon snuggles between Leorio and Ging as he eats his cake, one leg thrown over Leorio’s.

‘This is amazing, Menchi!’ he says.

‘I know, but thanks.’ She cuts herself another piece.

When they’re done with the cake and cleared up, it’s time for the presents. Gon and Killua bring them over in two baskets.

Gon shoves a very long, thin package at him. ‘Open mine first!’

Leorio rips it open. He knows it’s a fishing pole before he sees it’s a fishing pole.

‘Thanks!’ he exclaims. ‘Now we can go together.’

Gon nods, beaming.

Leorio gets chocolate from Killua, and Alluka gifts him with a watercolour of the sea she’d painted.

‘It’s beautiful,’ Leorio tells her. ‘Amazing.’

Alluka nods, bouncing in her seat. ‘I’m glad you like it!’

Cheadle hands Leorio her present. ‘Because you’re almost a doctor now.’

It’s a stethoscope. Leorio puts it to her heart, and Cheadle laughs.

‘Thank you,’ he says and hugs her.

True to his word, Pariston got Leorio lingerie. Zepile whistles when Leorio opens the box, and Leorio shuts it again quickly, cursing Pariston for not adding his name to the present. He drops the box down next to him and takes the next.

It’s a suit for him from Morel and Knov. It’s beautiful, and Leorio runs his hands over the smooth fabric and whistles.

‘Damn,’ he says. ‘You two have good taste.’

‘Thank you,’ Knov says.

Leorio opens the other presents. Cologne or candles or ties from the Zodiacs. A new knife from Ging. (Leorio wonders why Ging would get him a knife.) A clay vase from Zepile. Throwing starts from Hanzo. (This makes more sense.)

Melody plays him a song she wrote and gifts him with the sheet music and a recording. It’s to help him sleep so he doesn’t burn himself out working. He hugs her and kisses her for it, which makes her blush.

Kurapika got him a new briefcase so he wouldn’t have to ‘keep looking at that ugly thing you drag around’ and only just managed to duck Leorio’s hug.

‘Thank you,’ Leorio says, looking around. ‘Thank you so much everyone. I’m… I’m overwhelmed… and…’

‘Again, no need for a speech, dude,’ Killua cuts in.

‘Right.’ Leorio smiles around at all of them. ‘Again, thank you.’

They party starts up again, and the guest get back to dancing and mingling. Leorio watches, smiling, hands tucked beneath his chin, eyes wet.

‘You seem happy,’ Cheadle says. ‘Was it a good surprise?’

‘Yeah. So good.’

She pats his hand. ‘There’s chocolate cake in the kitchen if you want some.’

Leorio laughs, ducks his head. ‘Yeah, I think I’ll grab some of that.’

‘Not that lavender isn’t a good flavour…’

‘Hmm.’ He nods.

‘I’m gonna get some.’

Cheadle gets up, and he follows her into the kitchen. She cuts them both slices and licks her fingers where they got messy.

‘You have good friends,’ she says.

‘The best,’ Leorio answers.

Cheadle nods. She looks around the chaos of the kitchen. It’s empty except for them and Banana’s little dog, Bread, who is eating a slice of pizza off the floor.

‘That’s good.’ She eats a bite of cake thoughtfully. ‘That’s really the best, isn’t it? The friends you have.’

‘Yeah. I’m glad we’re friends.’

‘Me too,’ she says. ‘Gon’s going to be looking for you soon.’

‘Of course.’ Leorio lifts his crown off and sets it on the counter. He leans back against the counter, nibbles on his cake.

‘You’re going to change the world,’ Cheadle says. ‘I know you are.’

Leorio feels tears prick his eyes again. He licks his lip, swallows over the lump in his throat.

‘Sometimes the happy days are the hardest,’ he whispers.

‘Yeah,’ she says. She turns and puts her arms around him. He holds her, hand on the back of her head.

Outside the kitchen, the party continues. A balloon pops and a couple people scream, and then there’s laughing. The music plays out, muffled by the closed kitchen door.

‘It’s lovely,’ Leorio says.

Cheadle looks up at him and stands on tip toe to kiss his cheek.

‘Happy birthday,’ she says.


End file.
